


Fenris As One

by VispPS



Category: The Gifted - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VispPS/pseuds/VispPS
Summary: They were always close, their parents knew, their friends knew, anybody who knew them knew they were close... one night, Andy and Lauren just cant help but to indulge in each others loving bodies.





	Fenris As One

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to do this and wrote it a little while back on a different site. It isnt anything special, but I thought I would post it here anyway:

_"Come on Andy, I cant! "_

_"Yes, you can Laur! Trust me, Ill be right here to catch you if you fall."_

_"You promise?_ _"_

_"I promise!"_

_Andy helped Lauren on top of the board, as she tried to perform her first skateboard trick._ _Lauren toppled over backward, but was caught by her brother. Their hands lit up in an explosion of power, birthing the Fenris Force back into the world._

Andy often thought about that moment. Not just because it was the first time Fenris had seen the world in decades, but because his connection with Lauren had evolved that day, for the better he thought. They had always been close, really close, so close at times some may have thought it inappropriate. But their parents always swept it under the rug, calling it _puppy love,_ or their _sibling connection._ And Andy had always believed it for the most part... all until that fateful day at the park; and he had always secretly hoped Lauren felt the same way too.

"Hey dork, whatcha drawing?" Andy's heartbeat quickened, _façade,_ he thought, _façade_. 

"What do you care?" It hurt him to say, but he had to keep his distance. Nobody would ever approve of what he wanted himself and Lauren to be... to do. Since the day at the park, that connection had made him love Lauren to unimaginable lengths, he could never focus. Wherever he went without her, he felt empty, cold, and angry, but he knew if they ever became too close, became what he yearned for so dearly, they would be shunned, booted out of the Mutant Underground, abandoned by their family.

"Why are you such a douche? It was just a fuckin question." _Ouch_ she thought; she loved her little brother so much, too much. Every little insult he tossed her way cut her deep, even when he didn't mean it. She hadn't realized her eyes were brimmed with tears until he did.

"Hey... Laur, I'm sorry..." he closed his sketchbook and set it down on a stool with his pencil before sitting next to Lauren on the sofa. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cuddled into his chest.

Fuck... Andy loved these moments. Where Lauren cuddled up to him lovingly, completely oblivious to everything except them. They made him feel full, warm, and happy. When he was with her, in moments like these, he felt whole.

Jesus... Lauren loved these moments. Where Andy wrapped his arms around her protectively, completely oblivious to everything except them. They made her feel full, warm, and happy. When she was with him, in moments like these, she felt complete.

"Listen... I know its tough, I know moving into the Underground is so weird and different. But this mask, this façade, the one you wear to keep everybody around you under the impression youre rude, stupid, and abrasive, well, it doesn't work on me. I see right through you Andy." 

_Shit_

Andy was always a fantastic liar, how long Lauren had known he was faking, he had know idea. He looked down at her, the smirk on her face made him think she had always known.

"Sorry Lauren, never meant to hurt you." he said dryly. No matter how bad he wanted to, he couldn't let himself and Laurens love become anything more than sibling like. He planted a kiss on her forehead, hoping that would be the end of the horrible conversation and he could just sit there and hold her some more.

"Hey, its fine... Look at me!" She gently pulled his chin towards her and kissed his lips softly. "I understand how you feel, and I cant take that pain away which kills me, but what I can do is love and be there for you. I love you Andy" she smiled sweetly at him then fell asleep on his chest.

 _Holy shit_ Andy thought. Lauren just kissed him! Deep down he thought it was completely chaste, but another part of him wanted to lean down and kiss her some more, thinking it possibly could have been more.

 _Oh my God_   Lauren thought. She had just kissed Andy! Ever since that day at the park, when they touched and their very souls shook hands, she couldn't imagine her life without him. She would never admit it, but she, since that day, had always wanted herself and Andy to be more than just brother sister antics, she wanted Andy to be her lover. The Fenris Force had connected them, oh yes, it had connected them, and she had always hoped Andy felt the same way too.

** <><Fast Forward To When Andy Leaves><> **

_Andy, remember when we were little kids, pretending to be X-Men? We pretended because they were heroes Andy please... don't leave me._

_Lauren, the X-Men are gone, and we aren't little kids anymore. Theres no point in bein a hero if youre dead._

_That was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he cant just sit around and let Sentinel Services rip him to pieces. More than anything he wanted Lauren by his side, to come with him, but he knew without a shred of doubt there was no way she would. Probably for the best, he thought, Lauren would despise him for sure after he left, which would mean his socially unacceptable fantasy wouldn't come true._

** <><Fast Forward To A Year After Andy Left><> **

Her face... he still remembered vividly the ocean of tears that ran down it, the way it contorted when he walked away from her. In that moment, he had felt broken... he couldn't even imagine how she felt. He was torn out of his thoughts by Lorna,

"Yo, Andy, you know its your free day, right?" Free day... Since Andy had left the Underground, he had trained hard. Six days a week were dedicated to him honing his abilities or completing missions. The one day he had off he often spent roaming around the city, trying to take his mind off of the love of his life.

"Uhm, uh, yeah, thanks." in all honesty he had forgotten, he never kept track of the days. Lauren always used to do it for him...

"You alright, Strucker?"

"Oh, uh, yes?" _Nice, real convincing_ , Andy inwardly scolded himself.

"Alright... let me know if you need anything." And with that Lorna went off to who knows where, probably to stay with her child. Andy set off on his own mission, to distract himself from Laur- from  _her_ , as best he could.

** <><Fast Forward Three Hours><> **

Bored. 

That's how he would describe his day currently. _Bored_. Truthfully he had nothin better to do. Too exhausted to train, too 'wanted by police' (As Reeva had put it) to do anything fun, and too emotionally scarred to think of Laur-, _Speak of the devil,_ he thought. Across the not so crowded dock stood the most important person in his life, Lauren. She was accompanied by John and Clarice. _Should I make myself known,_ he questioned himself mentally, but before he could think anything through Clarice had turn around and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Holy shit, Andy! Andy!" Clarice had broken into a full sprint towards him.

 _Well shit_ was all he could think. Nonetheless, he was incredibly happy to see all of them, and smirked his mischievous smile anyway. She embraced him as he did to her.

"Hey!" he said nonchalantly

"Hey?! HEY?! You've been gone for a year, Andy, a YEAR!" Lauren was clearly pissed. She punched him in the shoulder over and over, but Andy just laughed.

"Whats so funny, huh?!" She demanded in a teary, cracking voice. He had just noticed she was about to cry, instead of teasing her he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry... " Clarice and John walked out of earshot to give the two some much needed space.

"Y-you were gone s-s-so long!" her sobs tore through her throat and ripped through his heart. Could he really stay away after this?

"I know... I know..."

"P-please... never a-again." 

"Lauren, I-" she cut him off before he could protest,

"No! Y-youre comin back with me. No choice." he would have laughed if it wasn't such a serious moment. She sounded exactly like she did when she was eight, demanding he come with her to the doctors because she was afraid to get her shots. 

Andy sighed, kissed her temple and nodded his head yes. Reeva could have been standing five feet away and he still would have agreed, he couldn't be away from his sister anymore.

Lauren choked back a happy sob, "I love you so much Andy, I knew you'd come back." 

"Yo, Struckers, sorry to spoil the reunion, but somebody tipped off Sentinel Services, we need to leave, like, now! Bye, Andy, it was awesome seeing you." Clarice said while dragging Lauren away.

"No, Clarice, hes coming with us." Clarice was stunned, obviously surprised with Andy's choice.

"Welcome home, brother" John said simply, pulling Clarice, Lauren, and Andy along with him.

** <><Fast Forward One Year After Andy Comes Back><> **

_It was nice... everything was peaceful. The Mutant Underground, along with Andy's help, took down the Hellfire Club granting them immunity from their crimes, equal rights for Mutants were pretty much achieved, and Andy was with his family again._

"Hahaha" Lauren laughed as Andy's ice cream fell off the cone when he licked it. Andy took one look at her,

"No, Andy, don't!" he reached down, picked up his ice cream, and through it at her. She glared daggers at him, but giggled adorably when she took hers and shoved it in his face, it stuck there, looking like a really big nose before the cone and most of the ice cream fell off. 

"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" a look of caution crossed her face as he said it. Andy suddenly reached out, grabbed her hand, and spun her into his arms, rubbing all the ice cream from his face on to hers.

"No, pft, And-pft, Come on!" she laughed hysterically. It was late, the sun was just setting; it casted an angelic glow across her physically flawless face, he leaned in, she leaned in, and the light that usually shone from between their hands when they summoned the Fenris Force emanated from between their lips. Needless to say, it was the best kiss either of them had ever had.

"Andy, I- that was-"

"Insane..."

"I was going to say perfect..."

"That too." he agreed. They continued their walk down the docks, down the stairs and to the beach. By now it was dark, the faint light from the moon, stars, and city barely lighting their way. They sat by the water, it was freezing, but they held close to each other and let it lap over their feet.

"Wanna take a dip?"

"What? Andy no, its freezing!"

"Not for long..."

"What do you-" Before she could finish her sentence, Andy lobbed a massive ball of fire into the water, it burst and then lit up all the water in the vicinity of the blast. The next wave that touched their toes was hot tub warm.

"Neat trick..." Lauren did her best to hide her amazement but she had failed when Andy had seen her jaw drop slightly after summoning the fireball.

"But what about our clothes?" Andy, upon being asked this question, stripped naked while running into the water.

"Andy?! What are you doing? We cant skinny-dip together!" Lauren knew she wanted to. She really- really wanted to, but regardless of how bad she wanted to there was no way she was letting Andy see her naked without putting up a little bit of a fight.

"And why is that?" Andy wasn't leaving here until he got exactly what he wanted. He was ready for this, he wanted this.

"Because we're, we're siblings!"

Andy huffed before answering, he wanted her so badly... "Laur, when we were little we took baths with each other all the time! Whats the difference?!" his temper flared a little, but he kept it in check, he couldn't scare her away, not now.

"The difference is I'm not ten and your not eight anymore!" _No way am I leaving without doing this_ , Lauren thought.

"Come on, Laur, the waters niiicee!" Andy said in a sing-song tone. _Screw it_ , Lauren thought, she needed him.

"Ugh! Fine! Don't look!" She wanted him to look so bad. She turned her back towards him and removed her shirt while watching him over her shoulder, Andy's blood redirected to a certain area instantly. Lauren, now half naked but only showing Andy her back, started removing her denim shorts. _Damn, she's really grown up nice_ , Andy thought, he whistled, earning him a glare from Lauren.

"Don't cat-call, I'm still your sister..."

"Boo-hoo, hurry up and come in" Andy was getting antsy now.

"Hold your horses, Andy." Lauren said, now completely naked, turned around and self-consciously tiptoed towards the water while failing to cover her massive tits with her arms. Andy's eyes widened seeing his sister in her naked state. She was easily the best he had ever seen, and he had spent a lot of his time watching videos when he was a kid.

"Ew, don't look at me like that, perv" She smiled when he turned away blushing, not realizing she was joking.

"Sorry, youre just really, uh, really pretty" _Shit, way to be smooth_ , he scolded himself mentally. Lauren blushed a little at her brothers cuteness.

"Not too bad yourself, bro." She winked and Andy could have sworn she was flirting with him.

"Well? You comin in? This water wont be cold for another year, minimum" he joked.

"Yeah, yeah." his heartbeat quickened and he took a seat on a comfy rock that sat just below the water surface, keeping his head and chest above water with his body submerged. They kept their distance at first; Lauren stared at the stars a few feet away while Andy stared at her. To him, the stars couldn't compare to her beauty. She caught him staring and he looked away.

"Hey, its ok to look you know?" She told him as she came closer.

"Really? No, uh, this was a bad idea, lets just lea-" he cursed himself for losing his nerve last minute, last second! She stopped him before he finished, though.

"No! Seriously, its fine, Andy." to prove her point, she swam up to him and floated on her back, exposing her perfect globes and shaved crotch.

"Come on, don't be such a prude!" She was testing her limits, seeing how far Andy would let her go before he stopped all of this, what she didn't know was that he didn't want it to stop. Andy hesitantly reached out to grab both of them, but stopped and looked at Lauren.

"Its ok, Andy, here..." she said it so warmly and endearingly Andy felt melted from the inside out, her voice matched her beauty, she undoubtedly could have been mistaken for a mythological Siren. She went to straddle his lap but he held her hips backs, he didn't want her to know he was throbbing hard.

She peered down at his stiff and giggled, "Are you hard for me, Andy?" The answer was a very clear yes. She went to straddle his lap a second time, and this time Andy didn't fight it.

"Good boy" she teased just like she did when they were little and she got him to do what she wanted, which was all the time.

She moved his hands to her breasts, "See, not so hard, was it? …Do you like them?"

"This must be heaven..." Andy said. Lauren laughed hard at her brothers unusually weak voice, he was always the strong one.

"No, heaven comes later" she said 

Andy slid his hands down her chest, down her soft flat stomach, until settling on her hips, and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Laur, I don't even know how to express it..." it was the truth. Andy had always loved Lauren, but they both knew he was talking about a different kind of love. 

Each one of Andy's words oozed affection, and it brought happy tears to her eyes, she finally knew he felt the same way she did, "Ill show you" she said sweetly. She raised her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks and softly pressing her lips to his in anything but a sibling like manner. That same light from earlier returned, but it was much more intense; it burned with the heat of a thousand suns, lit up the night as if it were day, the water steamed around them but their bodies shook it off as if the boiling water was barely warm. Andy's hands roamed freely now, her chest, her hair, her ass, and back to her hips in a heated cycle.

Lauren, hands still on Andy's face slowed down the kissing and brought her hands to his chest, which was really defined from the hard Hellfire Club training, not like she had remembered it. She knew Andy's nature was fast paced, destructive, and chaotic, his powers reflected it; but she wanted to enjoy this.

She pulled back slowly and laughed, "Slow down, speed-demon! Take it slow... I'm not going anywhere." she felt his length pressing firmly against her ass. She knew Andy wanted to get into it, _plenty of time later for kissing_ , she thought. 

"A- are you ready?" Lauren asked, her stutter made him smirk.

"Are you?" _Oh, hes gonna get it for sure!_ Lauren thought. A smirk of her own made its way to her face before she angled his dick at her entrance and slowly sank on to it.

A low hiss sound came from his throat, "Jeez, Lauren" she was happy with his instantaneous satisfaction. As much as she wanted to enjoy the pleasure, which she definitely was, she knew it was her little brothers first time, and wanted to make it as memorable as possible. She made tons of noise for him.

"Youre amazing, Andy!" It was true, for his age Andy was pretty big, nothing insane, but still quite big. On top of that, he knew how to use his tool quite well despite never having used it before.

"Holy shit Laur, youre so tight!" Andy had set a hard, rough pace, which didn't surprise Lauren given his personality. She had quite the large body count, but none of them had been this hard with her, none had felt this good. They had all treated her like she was so fragile, emotionally she was maybe, but she could take a pounding, and enjoyed it more.

She had wrapped her arms around his neck at this point, he suddenly latched his hands around her back, pulled her in close and whispered in her ear, "Ive wanted this since the day at the park...". She had no idea why, whether it was his warm breath on her neck, or the fact she realized they had craved each others bodies since the exact same day at that park, but it made her cum, hard. She held him close as he did her and she whimpered in his ear over and over, and it threw him over the edge,

"Lauren, I'm about to-"

"Don't pull out!" She shouted to him.

"Leave it in, Andy, please!" The smile that crossed his face was the biggest she had ever seen on him, Lauren had no idea he could even smile like that. The thought that she could make him that happy threw her over edge a second time, the fiery heat in her belly was spectacular. Promptly her walls clamped down on his hard member for the second time that night as he lovingly used her to get himself off. 

 "Lau-Lauren, f-fuck!" he screamed as he thrusted hard in her three final times climaxing inside of her, shaking her entire body with each thrust and burying himself inside her on the last one. Andy sat backwards, resting himself on the back of the rock as Lauren slowly collapsed on top of him. Andy was still slowly thrusting in and out of her while they both entered recovery mode.

"Wow..." was all he could say

"Yeah... wow" she agreed.

"Are we, uh, ever gonna get to do that again?" _Jesus_ , she thought. She was gonna be the sorest she had ever been in her entire life in the morning and he already wanted to know when round two was!

She kissed his neck passionately then chuckled, "Of course, we may need to wait a day or two though, gonna be so sore tomorrow..."

She could feel him smirk into her hair "Oh, you should have told me you wanted to be able to walk straight tomorrow."

She laughed then leaned back using all of her willpower and playfully smacked his chest, "Don't push it."

"Aww, not even a little?" he thrusted upward a tad, making her yelp.

"That's not what I meant, jerk!" she laid back down on her brothers chest and they stared into each others eyes.

"We should probably get back to the others, huh?" Andy knew she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to leave this perfect moment yet.

"Not yet... just a little longer..."

"Okay" she whispered happily and kissed his chest before nodding off to sleep on him

Andy looked up at the sky "I love her so much..." he whispered to nobody in particular when he thought the silver-blonde on his chest was asleep,

"I love you too" she whispered to him.

**Author's Note:**

> May do some more chapters, but because of how I set it up I cant really milk much more out of it haha


End file.
